


Strawberry Kisses

by HPfangirl_13



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfangirl_13/pseuds/HPfangirl_13
Summary: Prompt #23 on the Tumblr Kissing Prompt list: "Kisses that taste like a dessert/drink"Higgy steals Magnum's strawberries, fluff and kisses ensue.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I absolutely loved the types of Kisses post on Tumblr and wanted to join in on the fun with a cute Miggy piece! I hope you all enjoy!

23\. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

Magnum pulled into the driveway of the guest house, mind still reeling from the client meeting he had just attended. Their new client, Mrs. Clark, was an extremely wealthy trophy wife who was in the process of going through a messy divorce. She had contacted Magnum and Higgins after moving from California to Hawaii, convinced that her soon-to-be-ex was having her stalked by some hired goon.

The woman had demanded an in-person meeting as soon as possible, so while Higgins volunteered to stay at the estate and start looking into Mrs. Clark’s personal history, Magnum had been the one subjected to her raised voice and somewhat crazy claims that almost made Magnum feel happy for the woman’s future ex for escaping her craziness.

Strolling into the guest house, he saw Higgins sitting at the bar in his kitchen with her laptop and a bowl of strawberries, snacking as she did some research for the case.

“How was the meeting with Mrs. Clark?” she inquired after spotting Magnum coming into the kitchen.

Thomas let out a loud breath and shook his head. “This may be the most demanding client we’ve ever had. The minute I pulled up to her house she was barking out orders and demanding that we drop all of our other cases to look into her supposed stalker. She was insanely rude and talked to me like I was her slave. Not to mention she was irate when I told her that you weren’t with me so you could start looking into her ex. I would have thought she would be happy you were getting a head start!”

Higgins frowned, “What kind of evidence does she have that her soon-to-be-ex is having her stalked? Has she noticed anyone following her around? A suspicious car in her neighborhood? Odd phone calls or messages?”

“None of the above!” Thomas replied. “She just told me she ‘knows that bastard would try something’ ” he said, making air quotations with his hands before leaning on the counter.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve found anything substantial on my end.” Higgins sighed. “From everything I’ve seen here, Mr. Clark was the one who wanted to get away from her. He filed for divorce in the first place and even has a restraining order against her in California.”

“Might explain why she moved here.” Said Magnum. “Maybe she just wants to know what he’s been up to since she left.”

“Seems plausible.” Higgins sighed, closing her laptop and focusing solely on the remaining strawberries in the bowl.

“Hey, aren’t those mine?” Magnum asked, tilting his head.

“Well,” Higgins smirked, plopping another berry into her mouth, “Since they were in the refrigerator of a house that I now own, I believe they are technically mine.”

“Yeah, but I bought them,” countered Magnum, “The least you can do is share my own fruit with me.”

“They were purchased with money from a paycheck that was approved by me, so again, they are technically mine,” Juliet replied before eating yet another of the delicious berries.

“I can’t believe you want to pick a fight with me about strawberries,” Thomas huffed, strolling over to the fridge to get some for himself. Sadly, the fridge bore no sign of any more of the decadent fruits.

“You ate the rest of them?”

Juliet shrugged. “There weren’t many left to begin with. I suggest you add them to the shopping list.”

Magnum pouted like a little boy, “But I want some now!”

Higgins plucked the last berry from the bowl, holding it in front of her parted lips.

“Pity,” she whispered, biting the strawberry in half while maintaining eye contact with him.

Something in the room had shifted when she did that, and it stirred something within Magnum that he was having a hard time denying. Her eyes were still locked with his as she enjoyed the berry, licking her stained lips to catch a dribble of juice that had escaped her mouth. Thomas fought back a groan.

Juliet seemed to know what kind of an effect she was having him, smiling wickedly before teasing him once more. 

“I guess this is all that’s left,” she mused, holding the half-eaten berry near her face. “I suppose I could be generous and let you have the last bite.”

Magnum moved over to lean on the counter in the space right next to her chair. 

“I’ll take it.”

“Go on then,” Higgy replied, turning towards him and holding the berry near his mouth.

Still meeting her light brown eyes, Magnum ate the berry straight from her fingers, taking his time to suck the juice from her fingertips.

Higgy brought her hand down from his lips. “Delicious aren’t they? They were very fresh.”

“I’d like some more,” Thomas said quietly.

“Well, Thomas, I guess you’ll just have to wait until your next trip to the store…. unless you’d be willing to taste them another way.” Higgy replied, eyes lingering on his lips before meeting his eyes once again.

Thomas was eyeing her lips too, and a tiny drop of strawberry juice that was still on Juliet’s top lip.

“I think I’d love this other way.” He replied, inching slightly closer to her.

Higgins sat up straighter on the barstool so that their faces were mere inches apart. “I’d love it too,” She whispered.

That was all Thomas could take before closing the small gap between them and claiming her lips with his own, suckling on her top lip where that little bit of berry juice had been.

Juliet moaned softly, bringing her hands up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and in his hair.

Magnum used his own hands to pull her closer, standing between her now parted knees. He ran his hands up her thighs, grabbing each one and guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist.

They kissed feverishly, the taste of strawberries mingling between their tongues. Thomas cupped her face, stroking her flushed cheeks with his thumbs.

The kisses were absolute bliss. Juliet pulled on his hair slightly, deepening their kisses even more. She felt so alive. Thomas was making her feel things that she had never felt in her life, and a delicious warmth was beginning to stir low in her belly.

After an undetermined amount of time, they broke apart for air, their lips still brushing slightly as they took deep breaths.

Juliet’s eyes fluttered open as he nuzzled her nose with his own.

“Those were the best berries I’ve ever had,” he whispered against her lips.

Juliet leaned in again and kissed him briefly before resting her forehead against his and gazing into his chocolate depths. She didn’t say anything, but Thomas could tell by her eyes that she wanted to keep kissing.

He laced his hands together behind her back and pulled her body even more flush against his before diving back into her perfect lips.

They would share a few kisses before breaking apart briefly to alternate the direction that their heads were tilted before going back for more over and over again.

After several more minutes, he pulled back and placed a kiss on each of her closed eyelids, then the tip of her nose.

“Oh,” Higgy whimpered. No one had ever kissed her so tenderly and deeply before. It was as if he had poured all of his feelings into his kisses and made her feel so treasured and loved without saying hardly anything.

Thomas stood up straight and put a little space between them, but he still held her hands in his own to maintain some contact, rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her hands.

“What’s on your mind, Juliet?” He smiled.

“I-I just-“ she struggled to find the right words to describe how she felt. When she teased him with the berries earlier, she never expected to be kissed senseless; and she certainly never expected all of her feelings to come tumbling out into the open.

“That was fantastic, and I would like to explore what this could mean for us,” She finally replied. “But with our working partnership and cases; I just don’t want our potential relationship to affect our ability to work well together.”

Thomas squeezed her hands and smiled to reassure her. “We will be just fine Higgy. I know we will. We will work through it as we do with everything else. We are a perfect team in every sense. Trust me.”

Juliet returned his smile shyly and blushed a little.

“If I would have known that you stealing my berries would have led to this, I would’ve let you take them much sooner,” he laughed.

“Oh please, I could’ve had them whenever I liked,” Higgy grinned.

“Whatever,” he replied, faking annoyance. “I’d love some more of those strawberry kisses though.”

“If you insist…” she sighed, feigning annoyance before reaching to pull him back towards her.

Kissing Juliet was sweeter than any fruit Thomas had ever tasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
